Wellcome to Annapolis Summer Camp
by Demoan
Summary: Steve lleva poco más de un año en Annapolis cuando es seleccionado para cuidar a los "chicos" del campamento de verano, una iniciativa de la Academia Naval para jóvenes problemáticos. ¿Será capaz de lidiar con todos los problemas que conlleva? Él pensaba que sí, hasta que un joven Mohwak se mete en problemas desde el minuto uno. AU. McDanno. Evento 101 Amores de Verano.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **.**

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el evento: "101 Amores de Verano".

 **N/A:** Algunos capítulos contienen lenguaje fuerte y situaciones desagradables.

oOo

 ** _"_** ** _Wellcome to Annapolis Summer Camp"_**

oOo

 **Capítulo 1**

"Mierda, ¿qué hago yo aquí?", pensaba Steve mientras miraba bajar del autocar al extraño conjunto de adolescentes que conformaría ese año al grupo del campamento de verano.

Era una vieja iniciativa de la Academia Naval, cada año, algunos de los de primer año ayudarían con los " _Weird_ ", jóvenes problemáticos que eran enviados por sus padres para cambiar sus actitudes, considerando que un par de meses en una academia naval realizarían el cambio necesario en sus vidas. Los enderezaría. Steve no pudo evitar resoplar ante la estupidez de esa idea.

Había oído historias de lo más estrafalarias, que casi siempre incluían el uso de alcohol o drogas y algún que otro intento de huida bastante dramático, pero sobretodo hablaban de las refriegas que tienen lugar entre ellos… _pero, ¿qué se puede esperar si pones un grupo de chicos difíciles en un entorno_ _estricto?_ Frente a él, y como respuesta a sus pensamientos, un joven bastante escuálido, con la cabeza rapada a lo "Mohawk" y de poco más de metro sesenta, no hizo más que poner un pie fuera del autocar cuando inesperadamente giró sobre sí mismo lanzándose sobre un tipo que bien podría medir veinte centímetros más que él, por no hablar del tamaño de sus músculos. Observó desconcertado como el grupo formó rápidamente un círculo alrededor de ellos, impidiendo la vista más allá de algunos movimientos difusos entre las piernas y sonidos mezclados entre gritos y vítores.

 _Increíble, no había pasado ni un minuto,_ resopló Steve a sus pensamientos.

Observó cómo los oficiales presentes miraban impasibles el altercado. Esa era una de las cosas que aún no había terminado de asimilar de aquel lugar, todos parecían robots sin sentimientos y no sabía si quería terminar siendo como ellos.

Antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo había comenzado a avanzar, pensando en que aquel tipo enorme le arrancaría la cabeza o la horrible cresta al pequeñajo, pero para su sorpresa tuvo que intervenir sujetando al pequeño y apartándolo del gigante, quién yacía ensangrentado en el suelo en cosa de segundos.

Steve podía notar ese pequeño cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos, mezcla de ira y adrenalina, y cuan equivocado había estado en su análisis inicial del chico, debajo de toda esa amplia vestimenta había un cuerpo realmente cultivado. Y él no debería estar pensando en eso cuando sujetaba al chico por los hombros con todas sus fuerzas, mientras éste intentaba arremeter contra el grandullón a patadas. Y no mientras de su boca salían miles de obscenidades.

—Espero que no beses a tu madre con esa boca—No pudo evitarlo, las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes si quiera de pensarlo, no fue más que un susurro, uno que terminó tal vez demasiado cerca de su oído.

Notó la piel del chico reaccionar, bien a la cercanía, bien al susurro y no pudo evitar pensar en pasar su pulgar por aquella piel erizada y ayudarle a descargar algo de esa energía retenida.

Inesperadamente del chico emergió una sonora carcajada, una mezcla medio histérica que más bien parecía una explosión, pero con ella el joven se calma entre sus brazos. Lentamente giró la cabeza y Steve quedó prendado de un par de ojos azules, vivos e inteligentes, que con media sonrisa le contestó: "No solo a mi madre, cariño".

Steve se quedó sin palabras. _¿El chico le acababa de flirtear, allí, frente a todos aquellos tipos?_

Steve ya podía notar algunas miradas sobre ellos. Él lentamente soltó al chico, intentando no expresar ninguna emoción.

Al levantar la vista vio destellos en los demás que no le gustaron.

Aquello simplemente no podía acabar bien para el pequeño Mohwak. Demasiado liberal para un ambiente tan intolerante, aunque solo fuera por el tiempo que duraba el campamento de verano, alguien debería observarlo de cerca y evitar que se meta en demasiados problemas.

oOo

Danny odiaba esto.

Odiaba como el sol que entraba por la pequeña rendija que había dejado la cortinilla del autocar le daba en los ojos.

Odiaba la puta música ambiental que pusieron durante el largo viaje y al primero que le diga que esa música tranquilizaba le daría un buen puñetazo.

Odiaba como olía el chico que estaba a su lado, una mezcla repugnante de sudor y aceite.

Odiaba como el grandullón de dos asientos más atrás lo había mirado durante las últimas dos horas, desde que había tropezado con él en el baño de la última gasolinera, y se había quedado allí, mirando mientras él vaciaba su vejiga.

Odiaba a sus padres, que lo habían obligado a venir a un estúpido campamento militar, no es como si fuera un delincuente ni nada parecido, no había hecho nada para merecer esto, más allá de meterse en unas cuantas peleas. Todas merecidas.

Odiaba a sus hermanas por las miradas preocupadas que le lanzaban a diario.

Al único que no odiaba era a Matty. Su hermano le amaba, sin importar nada. Ni su pelo, ni sus cambios de humor, ni su inherente tristeza. Solo amor. Aunque ya aprendería a odiarlo, como todo el mundo.

Estaba vibrando en su interior, demasiado tiempo pensando nunca le había funcionado bien anteriormente, y tras un viaje de ocho horas sin nada más que hacer él simplemente no podía soportarlo más, ni la luz, ni la música, ni el olor y desde luego no las miradas asquerosas. Es por eso que cuando comenzó a bajar del autocar y sintió como el grandullón se arrimaba a su espalda de esa manera que dejaba claro que intentaba marcarlo como propiedad frente a los demás, ya no pudo contenerse más y saltó encima de él con la clara intención de partirle la nariz.

Él no iba a ser la perra de nadie.

oOo

— ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!

Steve dio un paso alejándose de los jóvenes, enderezó su espalda, su posición y su mente ante la voz de mando, claramente irritada, del Teniente O´Connor.

— Señor. Una refriega, Señor — Steve era el único oficial presente que había intervenido en la pelea, y como tal, era a él a quien correspondía el deber de responder al Teniente.

— ¿Refriega?— bufó a sus espaldas el joven Mohwak.

Steve no pudo evitar cerrar por un segundo los ojos, él era un completo bocazas.

— Debo entender que no está de acuerdo con lo expuesto por el oficial, ¿Señor…?

— ¿Señor? — volvió a bufar el chico, claramente probando los límites del Teniente, eso o era un completo idiota, pensó Steve — Señor, es mi padre. Y "eso" no fue más que un tipo dando una advertencia a otro. Vamos, si sabe lo que quiero decir, ahm… Señor.

 _Un completo idiota, sí._

— ¡Le he preguntado el nombre, Señor!

El Teniente O´Connor estaba prácticamente en el rostro del chico, pero éste no retrocedió ni un poco. El chico despuntaba en valentía Steve tenía que darle puntos por eso. Podía ver la determinación en su rostro y el comienzo de una sonrisa justo antes de hablar nuevamente y terminar de estropearlo todo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Eso es lo que hacía? — La sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus manos volaron para enfatizar sus comentarios con ese tono sarcástico que estaba poniendo los pelos de Steve de punta. — Pensé que…

El chico no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un golpe sordo contra la boca de su estómago le hizo soltar de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones y retorcerse hasta caer de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡Nunca voy a preguntar las cosas dos veces! ¡¿Entendido, Señores?! — Ahora hablando para el conjunto de chicos que miraban asustados el intercambio. — Ya no están en casa. Esta es una base Naval y como tal, tenemos nuestras propias normas, nuestras propias reglas de conducta. De respeto. — Escupió mirando al chico a sus pies — No toleraré ninguna insubordinación. Y ninguna refriega.

—Suerte… con… eso — murmuró sin aliento el chico desde el suelo y a estas alturas Steve quería graparle la boca.

— ¡Oficial McGarrett!

— ¿Señor?

— Lleve al Señor "Bocazas" a la celda de aislamiento y asegúrese de que no reciba ni agua ni comida hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¡Sí, Señor!

Tomando al chico del brazo lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo, no se perdió la clara mueca de dolor que apareció en su rostro. Aun así le dio un pequeño empujón para que comenzara a andar, del cual se arrepintió de inmediato, pues notó que el chico cojeaba ligeramente. _¿Tal vez había recibido un golpe en la pelea?_ Steve comenzaba a preocuparse cuando el chico volvió a abrir la boca:

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Comenzó a gritar el gran idiota mientras giraba la cabeza hacia donde el Teniente se había quedado danto instrucciones al resto del grupo — ¿Eso no va en contra de los derechos humanos o algo así? ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

—Cállate de una vez, no empeores más las cosas…— susurró Steve a su espalda y contra a toda esperanza el chico se calló.

Siguieron andando, en completo silencio, mientras que Steve lo guiaba por el interior de un edificio gris, por un sinfín de pasillos hasta lo que iba a ser su "agradable" celda.

— Oficial, según órdenes del Teniente O´Connor— dijo Steve a la oficial que mantenía la instalación vigilada— El Señor… "Bocazas", permanecerá en aislamiento, sin agua, ni comida, hasta nuevo aviso.

— Sí Oficial McGarrett— dijo la oficial mientras abría lo que sería su hogar durante las próximas horas. No más que un catre adornado con un hermoso retrete tras él.

— ¡Adiós, soldado! — espetó el chico antes de que Steve se fuera.

— No somos soldados, Señor. Somos oficiales de la Marina — Steve lo enfrentó, dándose cuenta de repente de lo cerca que realmente estaban uno de otro, pero igual que antes el joven no retrocedió y ahora Steve disfrutaba de un primer plano de aquellos ojos azul intenso. Tan intenso como su dueño al parecer.

— Me importa una mierda.

— Parece que todo te importa una mierda — mordió las palabras mirándolo fijamente y vio como algo del brillo de sus ojos se apagaba ligeramente.

— Sí, bueno. No es como si a nadie le importara realmente, ¿no?

Y con esas últimas palabras se adentró aun cojeando en su celda y se dejó caer en el catre. Apoyó la cabeza en la fría pared y desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña rendija que hacía de ventana mientras la oficial cerraba la puerta.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **.**

oOo

 ** _"_** ** _Wellcome to Annapolis Summer Camp"_**

oOo

 **Capítulo 2**

Steve no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el chico de aislamiento hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando escuchó como el Teniente O´Connor instaba a un oficial a llevarle una bandeja de comida al joven. Miró el reloj que colgaba perfectamente alienado en la pared del fondo y descubrió que habían pasado cerca de seis horas. Por un momento respiró agradecido ya que el procedimiento habitual habría sido darle agua pero dejarlo sin comida hasta el día siguiente, si bien aquello estaba bajo el cargo de la Marina, no dejaba de ser un "campamento de verano". Además, sí, el chico era ciertamente un bocazas, pero había estado observando al grandullón al que se había enfrentado y había algo en él que no le gustaba nada.

No fue hasta unas horas después, cuando ingresó en la oficina central con algunos papeles para la secretaria que al pasar por los despachos volvió a escuchar sobre el chico.

—¿Se niega?

—Sí, Señor. Se niega a ingerir su comida.

—Está bien oficial. Deje el agua, retire su bandeja y no le lleve nada hasta próximo aviso.

El oficial dudó un momento antes de salir apresuradamente del despacho del Teniente, al hacerlo se cruzó con la mirada de Steve quien pudo leer algo parecido a preocupación en ella. Sintió que algo no estaba del todo bien y, aunque estuvo realmente ocupado con toda la logística que conllevaba el ingreso de los chicos, ya no pudo mantener al "bocazas" lejos de sus pensamientos por el resto de la tarde.

Aquella noche se le había asignado a Steve patrullar por los barracones comprobando que todo el mundo hubiera deshecho las maletas. Que los armarios estuvieran en perfecto orden, así como la habitación, las camas, lo baños y resto de zonas comunes. No era fácil compartir dormitorio con diez hombres, Steve lo sabía bien, y mucho menos lo era para personal civil.

Había casi terminado cuando vio un petate tirado contra una esquina, luciendo bastante destartalado como si hubiera sido el objeto de varios golpes.

—¿A quién pertenece esto, señores?

Giró sobre sí mismo y observo a los jóvenes, todos estaban más o menos formando, al menos mostrando físicamente el respeto que se les había exigido frente a un oficial, pero las caras de más de uno mostraban sonrisas estúpidas.

—No voy a volver a preguntar.

—Es el equipaje del "bocazas", Señor— grandullón farfulló, lo que se ganó un murmullo general.

—Oh, quieres decir que es el equipaje del que te partió la boca. Empiezo a preguntarme si no lo merecías, ¿Señor?

Turner. Señor. — El humor había desaparecido de su voz.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a este equipaje, Señor Turner?

—No lo sé señor. Simplemente apareció en la esquina. Señor.

—¿Es eso así, señores?

—Señor, sí, Señor. — contestaron algunos. No todos.

—Está bien. Como al parecer ocurren cosas en su barracón y nadie es consciente de ello. Quiero que salgan todos al patio y den diez vueltas al campo de entrenamiento. ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA!

Steve miró impasible como salían todos corriendo. Tanto los que mentían, como los que ocultaban una mentira merecían el castigo y cuanto antes aprendieran la lección mejor para todos.

Sin más giró y alcanzó el petate del "bocazas", recriminándose mentalmente por utilizar el mismo apodo que los demás, eso no debía de volver a ocurrir. Un pequeño cartel le informaba del nombre del chico: "D. Williams". _Era un apellido bastante común, esperaba algo más elaborado, más acorde con su actitud chulesca, su fuerza y su valentía…_ y él necesitaba dejar de pensar así.

Abrió sin dilación. No sabía bien qué buscaba aparte de ropa, tal vez un motivo para expulsar al chico y mandarlo de regreso a su casa antes de que lo complique todo más con esa estúpida actitud. Pero lo que encontró fueron medicinas. Analgésicos bastante fuertes, antinflamatorios y unas pequeñas rojas que no conocía. Todo a su nombre, con receta. "Mierda", pensó.

oOo

Estar en un mundo de dolor no era algo nuevo para Danny Williams.

No desde hacía más o menos un año, cuando rompió su ACL en el penúltimo partido de la temporada de béisbol, consiguiendo en un único paso en falso que su equipo perdiera el partido. Un estúpido movimiento que le robó la ilusión de jugar en la liga profesional, así como el respeto de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Había pasado de tener un futuro prometedor, a terminar ahí tirado, en una celda.

 _Debí haberme operado_ , pensó mientras intentaba respirar a través de las náuseas ocasionales, la creciente opresión de su pecho y el jodido tirón de nervios. Hacía horas que le habían traído una bandeja de comida, pero tras el ayuno obligatorio, saltarse la medicación, y el golpe que recibió su rodilla al caer por aquel puñetazo en su estómago, simplemente no pudo ni mirar la bandeja sin sentir cómo la bilis subía por su garganta. Cuando la oficial le preguntó acerca de la bandeja, él apenas movió un brazo para despedirla. Había notado su mirada sobre él, pero al final se fue sin decir nada. _¿Qué coño pasaba con aquella gente? Había caído en un universo alterno en el que todo el mundo intentaba joderle la vida, o ¿qué?_

 _¡No hacía falta, él solito ya se la jodía! Gracias._

Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormitar un poco, total ya estaba oscureciendo fuera y seguramente pasaría allí la noche, pero su pierna cada vez dolía más, y la ansiedad estaba poco a poco ganando terreno. Recordó como su madre le insistía en llevar siempre encima su medicación, con aquella mirada preocupada que tanto odiaba cuando lo veía llegar a casa con la respiración entrecortada y cojeando. _¡Él no era una maldita princesa! Un poco de dolor no le hacía daño a nadie, bueno sí, un poco…_ comenzó a reír entre sus divagaciones lo que debería haberle informado de lo lejos que estaba llegando con ese poquito de dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

oOo

Cuando Steve intervino en favor de Williams, no esperaba que le mandaran ocuparse personalmente de asegurar su toma de medicación. De hecho era lo último que quería. Él quería olvidarse del chico, él quería incluso que lo mandarán a casa, cualquier cosa menos estar encima de él o detrás o… _¡oh,_ _mierda!_

Había ido a hablar con el Teniente O´Connor, informándole de la posible necesidad médica del "boca…" Williams.

Éste primero cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio, obviamente pensando en la ofensa que el chico le había hecho. Luego torció el gesto y buscó su informe en línea, dónde efectivamente el Teniente le informó que su padre había insistido en la importancia de la toma eficiente de la medicación para su rodilla, así como la existencia de un ansiolítico en caso de necesidad, al parecer el joven sufría ataques de ansiedad.

Steve recordó que el frasco de, lo que ahora sabe que es un ansiolítico, estaba sin empezar. Lo que significaba que o bien era un bote nuevo, o el idiota nunca los comenzó a tomar en primer lugar. Y por lo poco que lo conocía, Steve estaba seguro de que nunca los tomó.

Y allá iba él, cerca de las diez de la noche, tras el toque de queda, con una bandeja de comida y todo el conjunto de pastillas, esperando que Williams mismo cenara y se medicara. _Una misión sencilla_ , se decía a sí mismo, _entrar y salir, diez minutos como mucho y estaría fuera de allí._

Pero nada más torcer el último pasillo hacia la zona de aislamiento notó la atmosfera cargada de tensión. La oficial que aún permanecía patrullando por el área se veía alterada y se acercó inmediatamente a él.

─ Señor ─ espetó nerviosa.

─ Traigo comida para el señor Williams por orden del Teniente O´Connor─ no dijo más pues no estaba autorizado a compartir información médica. ─ Me ocuparé personalmente de hacer que coma, Oficial Carter, puede seguir con su ronda.

─ Sí, Señor

Steve la vio titubear nuevamente.

─ Hable oficial.

─ Sí, Señor. El señor Williams no se encuentra bien, Señor, está tumbado riendo solo y respirando entrecortadamente, Señor.

 _Mierda_ , pensó Steve, su marca de tiempo acababa de aumentar.

─ Gracias oficial, como le dije, me ocuparé personalmente del señor Williams.

─ Sí, Señor.

Sin duda cuando pensó en lo que la misión requeriría no había establecido correctamente los parámetros. Había esperado encontrar a un Williams lúcido, sarcástico y bocazas, que se opondría a todo lo que Steve le ofreciera, pero no tan estúpido como para no tomar la comida y la medicación.

Lo que encontró al abrir la celda fue algo muy diferente.

Williams no se inmutó con el sonido de la celda abriéndose y cerrándose. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, abiertos pero sin mirar, su respiración era superficial y entrecortada. Su piel perlada por una fina capa de sudor. Su mano izquierda en un agarre mortal contra el lateral del catre y su derecha igual, pero contra su pierna.

Sin duda el chico estaba en un mal lugar en ese preciso momento.

Steve dejó la bandeja en un lateral, sería imposible conseguir que comiera algo en ese estado. Observó detenidamente las especificaciones de los medicamentos antes de tomar la cantidad que él consideraba adecuada para el posible peso del chico y su obvia necesidad: dos de analgésicos, un antiinflamatorio y dudó con el ansiolítico pero si la respiración entrecortada no le engañaba el joven tenía un ataque de ansiedad, seguramente provocado tanto por el dolor como por estar en la celda. Él había presenciado ataques de pánico en sus compañeros los primeros días de estar allí, por menos de lo que estaba pasando el chico.

Se giró y lo observó, tomó el agua de la bandeja y se colocó frente a él. Si reconoció su presencia nada en él lo señaló.

Hacer aquello tumbado sería imposible, y con el consecuente peligro de asfixia.

 _Joder_ , pensó mientras deslizaba un brazo por la espalda del chico y lo elevaba, pesaba más de lo que esperaba. Williams aulló con el movimiento, la primera muestra de reacción a su presencia y Steve deseó no tener que escuchar ese sonido tan roto del chico nunca más. Tenía que anclar su peso para sujetarlo adecuadamente y así evitar más movimiento, para ello se sentó tras de él en el catre, sujetándolo contra su cuerpo en la posición más elevada que pudo, mientras que con la otra mano le alcanzaba el agua.

─ Vamos, Williams, hora de la medicación ─ gruñó mientras le metía las pastillas de una en una en la boca, le vertía un poco de agua y sujetaba su barbilla arriba hasta que tragaba.

No fue tan difícil como pensó. El chico las tragó inmediatamente y luego se desplomó contra él. Tembloroso. Y con la respiración aún más trabajosa.

─ Oye, oye ─ Steve pasó su brazo sobre su pecho, amarrándolo con fuerza, mientras le susurraba al oído ─ Vas a estar bien. Siente mi respiración, respira conmigo. Inhala… Exhala… eso es amigo, vas a estar bien…

Pasaron los diez minutos que él había previsto. Más otros diez. Más otros diez…y a cada minuto que pasaba el cuerpo de Williams se fue relajando entre sus brazos, dejando fluir el dolor y ansiedad.

No recuerda exactamente en qué momento sus ojos lo miraron, aun ligeramente desenfocados y murmuró antes de desplomarse completamente algo parecido a "mi héroe", que dejó a Steve completamente confundido.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **.**

oOo

 ** _"_** ** _Wellcome to Annapolis Summer Camp"_**

oOo

 **Capítulo 3**

Steve no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que tenía un chico desplomado entre sus brazos y en que realmente eso no se sentía tan mal. O nada mal en absoluto. Incluso tras la primera hora había dejado de mirar hacia la pequeña ventanilla que tenía la puerta, por si alguien los veía. Pero Carter nunca se asomó, como buen oficial. No es que él fuera ajeno a las reacciones de su cuerpo, o al hecho de que siempre había observado belleza en cuerpos masculinos y femeninos por igual, pero nunca se había dejado caer en la tentación más allá de algunas miradas, y menos desde que su padre lo envió a Annapolis tras la muerte de su madre. Aquello simplemente quedaba fuera de toda posibilidad si quería hacer carrera naval como su abuelo.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, en las que Williams ni siquiera se había inmutado, y Steve se había permitido relajar su postura hasta apoyar la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que sus dedos marcasen un patrón aleatorio sobre el pecho del chico. Era tan diferente el toque del de una mujer, por muy tonificada que estuviera.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Williams, su boca ligeramente abierta le indicaba el grado de relajación que había alcanzado su cuerpo con la medicación. Estuvo tentado de acariciar sus labios con la punta de los dedos para comprobar si aquellos también se sentían diferentes de los de una mujer, pero no lo hizo, no podía. Aunque Williams le había coqueteado abiertamente, no era como si tuviera permiso para hacer algo así, por sencillo que fuera. En cambio miró su pelo, si a aquello se le podía llamar pelo. Por qué alguien se haría algo así en la cabeza estaba fuera de su entendimiento. Además requería de un alto nivel de mantenimiento, no se podía mantener la cabeza tan perfectamente afeitada sin cuidarlo a diario. Ciertamente debería tener un cabello hermoso. Tan rubio como el sol y junto con el azul de sus ojos y esa estúpida sonrisa… el conjunto era simplemente algo que no habría pasado desapercibido a los ojos de Steve, ni a los de cualquiera. Entonces, _¿por qué? Porque esas pintas, esa actitud, esas ropas…_

─ Nggh…

Williams intentó hablar y mover la cabeza, fue entonces cuando Steve notó que había estado acariciando el poco cabello del chico y al parecer le estaba molestando.

─ Perdón ─ le susurró al oído, porque, ¿qué más podía decirle? No es como si el chico le hubiera podido contestar de todas formas.

─ Oook ─ creyó entender y luego el chico soltó una risita ligera antes de acomodarse mejor en su pecho y continuar durmiendo.

Steve sonrió ligeramente reflejando su pequeña sonrisa. Cuando emprendió esta misión en particular, jamás consideró que terminaría la noche durmiendo en la celda con Williams sobre él, y ciertamente a estas alturas ya debería abandonar su posición e ir a su catre para descansar adecuadamente aunque fuera por un par de horas. Intentó sacar su cuerpo del catre sin moverlo mucho. El chico se retorció y gruño, pero no podía permitir que amaneciera y continuar allí, en aquella postura.

Cuando finalmente se pudo poner en pie, su espalda crujió ligeramente, sí, sin duda mañana tendría una ligera molestia por aquello. Cuando bajó la vista un par de ojos azules aún bastante desenfocados le miraban en silencio. Quedaron así por largo tiempo hasta que Steve tomó la decisión de irse.

─ Me tengo que ir ─ sonó casi una disculpa.

Vio a Williams abrir la boca varias veces, buscando algo que contestar, pero su mente aún debía ser una verdadera maraña porque nada salió de ella. Debió aceptar su incapacidad porque lo siguiente que hizo fue levantar ligeramente una mano para intentar alcanzar la de Steve.

Lo tomó entre las suyas y le apretó ligeramente.

Luego Williams debió caer en un nuevo sueño porque su brazo quedó sin fuerzas. Con cuidado lo depositó sobre el colchón y pasó ligeramente su mano por aquel cabello, no mucho, solo lo justo para recordar su suavidad.

Y por un momento se permitió rozar ligeramente sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Suaves y tersos, decidió.

Williams sonrió bajo el toque y Steve retiró inmediatamente la mano, el corazón le bombeaba con tanta fuerza que la sangre ensordecía sus oídos. _Mierda_ , pensó justo antes de salir de la celda, solo esperaba que el chico no fuera capaz de recordar nada de aquello.

oOo

Cuando Danny intentó despertar la primera vez no sabía dónde estaba, de hecho llamó a su madre y le pidió, más bien gritó, que _"cerrara la puta ventana"_ para luego caer con muy poca gracia nuevamente a la inconsciencia.

La segunda vez parpadeó somnoliento, echó ambos pies al suelo y con una ligera mueca de dolor se tambaleó hasta el retrete, apoyó un brazo en la pared, la cabeza sobre el brazo y con su mano libre comenzó a hurgar entre sus pantalones y tomó su negocio con mucha paciencia. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que no estaba solo en la celda, y que obviamente estaba incomodando a la oficial que había entrado a dejarle una nueva bandeja con comestibles, sinceramente le habría importado bien poco. Mear era lo más importante en su agenda. Mear sin mancharse, gracias.

No muy seguro de haberlo conseguido desanduvo la distancia al catre y se dejó caer sobre su barriga.

Si gritó por el impacto o no, solo la oficial Carter lo sabría, pero como su turno terminaba ya, simplemente negó con la cabeza y abandonó la celda, dando instrucciones a su suplente de que Williams sería su invitado hasta que reciban otra orden diferente del Teniente O´Connor.

La tercera vez que Danny despertó, fue por el fuerte sonido de la puerta de su celda al ser golpeada desde fuerza con algo metálico. Su cuerpo intentó alzarse ante el sonido, prepararse para lo que fuera, pero allí no había nadie. Solo vislumbró un contorno por la pequeña ventanilla. _Quien fuera era un maldito hijo de puta_ , decidió Danny mientras se frotaba la cara con fuerza.

Danny tenía recuerdos extraños de la noche, podría haberlo imaginado todo, pero haciendo un balance general de su cuerpo notó que el dolor de su pierna había disminuido a niveles aceptables, y su mente podría estar bastante confusa pero lo único que tenía sentido es que hubiera sucedido realmente.

Alzándose con cuidado se acercó a la pequeña mesa donde estaba la bandeja de desayudo y allí sin más estaban sus medicinas. Tomó los botes y maldijo con un murmullo al notar el bote del ansiolítico empezado. Ahora ya todo tenía más sentido. Odiaba tomar aquellas pastillas, dejaban su mente lenta y su cuerpo medio laxo, le hacían sentir demasiado vulnerable y odiaba esa sensación.

Su estómago gruño al aroma de las gachas, dios debía estar muerto de hambre si respondía de aquella manera a un asqueroso bol de gachas frías. Pero allí también había un jugo de naranja, un café y algo que parecía carne seca, así que se forzó a sí mismo a sentarse y aún con lentitud, tragar al menos la mitad de la comida para poder tomar su medicación para la rodilla.

Pasaron lo que a él le parecieron horas hasta que la celda se abrió y dejó entrar al hombre que le metió en aquel lugar. Intentó pararse de pie y mostrar algo de respeto, aunque lo que realmente quería era escupir en sus brillantes botas, pero eso no sería de mucha ayuda.

─ Señor Willliams.

─ Teniente.

─ Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que ha pasado usted una noche difícil.

─ Sinceramente, no recuerdo mucho, Señor ─ contestó suavemente, y sí, sin duda las pastillas rojas le sentaban muy mal.

─ Intentaremos que no vuelva a suceder, ¿no es así, señor Williams?

 _¿Había allí una amenaza intrínseca o él era un paranoico?,_ Danny pensó por un momento mientras estudiaba el rostro engreído del hombre, _amenaza sin duda._

─ Eso espero, Señor. ─ Su temperamento estaba sin duda apaciguado por la medicación, pero aun así no pudo tan solo callarse todo ─ Por el bien de ambos. Señor.

Al Teniente O´Connor se le borró la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en sus labios y Danny lo consideró una victoria. Solo hasta que volvió a hablar y aunque no era directamente para él, sintió ganar de arrancarle la cabeza.

─ Oficial Davis.

─ ¡Señor!

─ Asegúrese de que el Señor Williams visita la barbería antes de acudir a su barracón.

─ ¡Sí Señor!

─ Ah, y señor Williams, hoy disfruta de licencia médica pero mañana lo quiero al 100% con sus compañeros. ¿Entendido?

 _…_ _tu puta madre cabrón hijo de… ¿de qué? Las putas no tienen culpa de este malnacido…_

─ Por supuesto─ pudo al fin pronunciar entre dientes.

─ Por supuesto ¿qué?

 _…_ _por supuesto que eres un hijo de puta cabrón y mal nacido…_

─ Que lo he entendido─ no pudo evitar la traicionera sonrisa en sus labios, tal vez si no le hubieran dando la dichosa pastillita se habría dado cuenta de que no solo lo pensó…

Eso se ganó un segundo puñetazo en el estómago por parte del Teniente, pero en esta ocasión Danny se sujetó contra la pequeña mesa para no caer sobre su rodilla lesionada. No pudo anticipar el rápido movimiento del Teniente quien sin vacilación le agarró de la cresta con tanta fuerza que Danny pensaba que ya no sería necesario visitar al barbero.

─ De hecho, sí, soy un hijo de puta cabrón y mal nacido, señor Williams, así que le aconsejo que no juegue conmigo nunca más, ¿entendido?─ Danny notaba gotas de saliva salpicarle la cara mientras literalmente le escupía las palabras.

─ Sí, señor─ no fue más que un susurró, pero pareció contentar al Teniente que lo soltó, pero no sin antes utilizar la influencia para golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

─ Ahí tienes Williams, un motivo para presentarte en la barbería. Con un buen corte de pelo, eso no le habría sucedido nunca.

Cuando la celda se cerró tras los hombres, Danny quedó tendido sobre la mesa por un momento mientras controlaba su respiración. Al alzarse tuvo el tiempo justo de llegar al retrete y vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **.**

oOo

" _ **Wellcome to Annapolis Summer Camp"**_

oOo

 _ **Capítulo** **4** _

" _Llorar no está en el menú del día, ni hoy ni nunca"_ , se recordaba Danny Williams una y otra vez mientras era escoltado por el oficial Davis desde la barbería hasta el barracón. A cada paso era consciente de cómo todas las miradas caían sobre él, pero las risas que le llegaron se sintieron mucho peor que las miradas.

La visita a la barbería había sido rápida, por decir algo, simplemente le pasaron la máquina al mínimo por la cabeza mientras él miraba impotente como su cabello caía al suelo, dejándole una cabeza completamente pelada. Y no había hecho realmente nada para evitarlo. Le dolía la cabeza y su mente estaba aún un poco confusa y ya no sabía si era de las pastillas o del golpe en la cabeza. Había visto su reflejo en el espejo de la barbería y no solo estaba amoratado, sino que tenía una brecha que todo el mundo parecía ignorar.

Avanzaba lentamente cojeando, con su cabeza golpeada, su estómago magullado, las medicinas en una mano y en la otra le habían obligado a llevar parte de su cabello, un recuerdo según Davis.

Humillación, le esperaban dos meses de continua humillación si las risas de todos los que se cruzaban en su camino era una indicación bastante clara de lo que le esperaba.

Davis le dio un último empujón cuando alcanzaron la puerta del barracón E, se había tomado de forma muy personal la operación humillemos a Williams, y lo peor es que estaba surgiendo efecto.

─ Arregle su catre Williams, su ropa y vaya a ducharse, huele realmente mal.

Y sin más se fue.

" _Misión cumplida"_ , pensó Danny mientras se dejaba caer por un momento en la que supuso sería su cama, la única aun sin hacer. Vio su petate en un lateral y suspiró. Nunca quiso ir allí, nunca quiso nada más que todo el mundo le dejara en paz… Se quedó allá pensando por un rato en sus padres y en el error que habían cometido al enviarlo allí.

Una hora después Danny ingresaba en las duchas comunes, no había coincidió con nadie mientras arreglaba sus cosas y sinceramente esperaba no tener que coincidir con nadie más, o al menos no en el vestuario.

Pero como siempre la vida no funcionaba como Danny Williams quería, deseaba o necesitaba, de hecho bastaba con no querer algo para que sucediera.

Había dejado su neceser en una taquilla, así como su ropa limpia. Se había despojado tan rápidamente como pudo de su ropa liándose en una toalla y había tomado su gel, no quería permanecer allí más tiempo del necesario, gracias. Fue entonces cuando oyó las voces. Tres chicos sudorosos entraron al lugar, uno de ellos el grandullón con el que peleó, quien lucía un bonito moretón cerca de la nariz.

─ ¡Mirad quien está aquí! Bonito pelo Williams…

Danny intentó ignorarlos y entrar a un cubículo a ducharse, pero no le dejaron, le tomaron con fuerza de un antebrazo y lo giraron de golpe estampando su espalda contra la pared de azulejos.

─ No te atrevas a ignorarnos. De hecho tenemos una pregunta para ti, ¿verdad Johnson?

Johnson era un tipo de color, algo más alto que Danny, que lo sujetaba clavándole los dedos en el antebrazo.

─ Sí, nos preguntábamos cómo es posible que te hayas saltado el entrenamiento de hoy.

─ Estaba en aislamiento, imbécil, por partirle la cara a ese.─ Danny le sonrió al grandullón.

No iba a dejarse intimidar por aquellos tipos, aunque estuviera en una situación tan vulnerable en ese momento.

─ ¿De verdad? Porque pensamos que igual hiciste algún arreglito por ahí…algo así como chupársela a alguien. Confiesa, Williams, ¿te gusta chupar pollas?  
El tipo a su izquierda le arrancó la toalla riendo como el bastardo que claramente era.

─Yo no soy el que se entretiene mirando las pollas de los demás, eh grandullón…─ Danny se sentía horriblemente expuesto, pero eso no lo detendría nunca.  
Gruñendo Turner se acercó dentro del espacio personal de Danny, mientras los otros dos le sujetaban los brazos e intentó agarrarle por los testículos. Danny no esperó ni un segundo en cuanto lo tuvo a tiro le golpeó con la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, ésta vez sí atinó en la nariz, pudo escuchar el inconfundible crujido del hueso y el grandullón cayó al suelo, pero no pudo hacer mucho por los tipos que aún le sujetaban fuertemente y antes de que Turner tocara suelo los golpes empezaron a caer sobre sus costados.

─ ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO!

Una voz profunda se cernió sobre ellos gritando y quitándole a los chicos de encima, justo cuando Danny comenzaba a flaquear. Una vez suelto las rodillas le fallaron y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo donde permaneció agarrado a sus rodillas e intentando controlar su respiración.

" _¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?"_

oOo

Steve acababa de entrar al barracón, llevaba todo el día pensando en Williams y cuando comprobó en las listas que estaría con licencia médica un único día se le revolvió el estómago. En serio, ¿cómo pretendían que el chico estuviera al día siguiente corriendo? Así que pese a su mejor juicio había acudido allí para comprobar que al menos había tomado sus pastillas, total le habían encargado que vigilara su medicación _,_ ¿no?

Su catre estaba preparado y su bolsa había desaparecido. Su taquilla estaba perfectamente cerrada y Steve estaba ligeramente decepcionado pues no había rastro del chico por ninguna parte. Había esperado encontrarlo descansando, al menos es lo que debería estar haciendo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó voces desde el baño, no eran horas para que nadie estuviera allá más que para lo justo. Ya estaba caminando hacia allá pensando en la cantidad de trabajo que era controlar a esto tipos cuando escuchó el primer grito.

Entró corriendo para encontrar a dos tipos sujetando a uno completamente desnudo, mientras lo golpeaban sin miramientos, comenzó a gritar y a separarlos, para ello tuvo que saltar a un tercero que permanecía lloriqueando en el suelo.

Pronto los tuvo a todos separados, otros oficiales acudieron con los gritos y se los llevaron a su orden, pero la víctima de la agresión estaba acurrucado contra la pared en estado de shock.

" _Joder, él no estaba preparado para estas cosas"._

Steve se acercó con cuidado, como lo haría con un animal herido, mientras pedía a los demás que salieran y los dejaran solos.

─ Hey, ¿puedes levantar la cara por mí, amigo? Necesito comprobar que estés bien. No te pasará nada, lo juro.

El chico no levantó la cabeza, pero comenzó a balbucear que porque le pasaban estas cosas a él una y otra vez, entre respiraciones entrecortadas y Steve no podía creer lo que sus sentidos le indicaba…

─ ¿Williams?

─ ¿Y quien va a ser si no, eh? ─ sollozó mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza, dejando que Steve viera tanto los golpes, como sus ojos enrojecidos.  
Steve quedó petrificado viendo lo que le habían hecho, no hacía más de seis horas desde que lo había dejado en la celda de aislamiento y en ese tiempo lo habían agredido, pelado y al parecer antes de todo eso le habían golpeado la cabeza contra un canto.

Steve sujetó con delicadeza su barbilla, haciendo girar su cara de un lado a otro para comprobar los golpes y luego pasó suavemente los dedos por la cabeza, recordando la suavidad de su pelo. Williams no se apartó de su toque.

─ ¿Pero qué te han hecho?─ su voz sonó demasiado rota incluso para sus oídos.

Aquellas palabras fueron las que rompieron el dique, y una lágrima comenzó a rodar por aquella mejilla, pronto otras se unieron a esa primera y el cuerpo de Williams comenzó a temblar. Steve se sentó a su lado, dudando en si pasar un brazo por sus hombros sería una buena idea. Finalmente tan solo quedó allí, hombro con hombro con el chico esperando hasta que se recompusiera lo suficiente para levantarse.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el silencio los envolvió.

Steve giró la cara al notar al chico moverse y observó horrorizado cómo Williams frotaba su cara.

─ No, no hagas eso.

─ Es mi cara.

─ Sí pero tú no ves como tienes la cara, solo para, ¿de acuerdo? Deberíamos de ir a la enfermería y curarte.

─Tengo que ducharme.

─ ¿Ahora?

─ Sí, ahora. ─ Williams se levantó aún un poco tembloroso, sin pudor alguno por su desnudez, y _vaya, no había nada allí de lo que avergonzarse_ , pensó Steve.─ Yo necesito… ¿Podrías…? Por favor…

Steve por un momento pensó que le estaba amonestando por el claro repaso que había dado a su anatomía, varias veces y lo miró ligeramente asustado.

─ No pongas esa cara. He sido agredido, es normal que no quiera estar solo en este momento─ Williams paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, como si estuviera en un lugar hostil, y tras lo ocurrido así debía sentirse─ Así que por favor, ¿puedes quedarte mientras me quito toda esta mierda de encima?─ su voz aun sonaba temblorosa.

─ Claro Williams, aquí estaré. Tarda lo que necesites.

─ Danny.

─ ¿Qué?

─ A ver según veo yo las cosas, corrígeme si me equivoco…─ Williams empezó a marcar cada cosa que decía con sus dedos ─ lo primero y más obvio, me has salvado de una paliza, has pasado la noche cuidándome, me has acariciado la cabeza, no te atrevas a negarlo, y por último pero no menos importante, me has visto desnudo nena. Creo que puedes llamarme Danny.

El muy idiota terminó con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha, una que Steve no pudo evitar emular, aún sin nada de cabello el chico era algo impresionante.

─ Ve a ducharte, Danny.─ Steve rodó los ojos temeroso de mostrar nada más.

─ ¡Señor, sí, Señor!

Jamás confesaría a nadie que eso removió ciertas partes de su anatomía, y más cuando el chico, Danny, se agachó a recoger su toalla del suelo mostrando demasiado para la fortaleza mental de Steve.

oOo

─ Quería decirte algo.

McGarrett movía ligeramente su cara de un lado a otro y suavemente le untaba crema antibiótica en la pequeña brecha de su cabeza. Danny se había negado a ir a la enfermería, y el oficial se había tomado como deber o algo así cuidar sus heridas. Ya se había ocupado del resto de hematomas y de una pequeña abrasión de su costado que no recordaba haberse hecho.

─ ¿Mmmm?

Danny consideró eso una invitación a continuar, parecía demasiado concentrado como para obtener más de él. La verdad es que estaban demasiado cerca, y Danny estaba nervioso, y cuando estaba nervioso hablaba.

─ Quería que supieras que te culpo de esto─ le dijo señalando la brecha en su cabeza.

McGarrett se detuvo inmediatamente y lo miró con una expresión de horror por la que Danny temió haber hecho un cortocircuito en su cerebro. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca y no dijo nada hasta que dio un pequeño paso atrás y lo miró nuevamente bastante exasperado.

─ ¿Y cómo es eso posible Daniel?

─ Ah, ah… primero, no me llames Daniel, Danny o D como mucho, no Daniel. Y segundo, porque tú me diste las malditas pastillas rojas.

Steve se congeló nuevamente durante unos segundos antes de resolver algo en cerebro y continuar hablando.

─Tenías un ataque de ansiedad, perdón por pensar que te gustaría poder respirar…

Danny retiró ligeramente la mirada de McGarrett, sabía que no lo había encontrado en muy buena situación, pero eso no le daba derecho a medicarlo de aquella manera.

─Yo… no me gusta tomarlas, ¿vale? Me hacen sentir lento y… vulnerable. Y cuando llegó el Teniente, tal vez dije ciertas cosas que no debieron salir nunca de mi boca y eso amigo mío nunca habría sucedido sin las dichosas pastillitas… ergo, es tu culpa McGarrett.

─ El Teniente te hizo esto ─ masculló mientras tomaba unas vendas mariposa y con cuidado las colocó sobre la herida, manteniéndola cerrada. ─ Lo siento por eso. Aun así, necesitabas la medicación.

─ Lo sé.

Se miraron por un momento, Danny no sabía bien como se veía, pero por la mirada de lástima en los ojos de McGarrett no muy bien, entonces tuvo que hablar, porque hablar era su forma de enfrentar las cosas.

─ Entonces, ¿no me vas a dar un besito para que se cure mejor?

Oh, vaya si eso no hizo que el chico se sonrojara, pero lejos de lo que pensaba, no se apartó, lo vio mirar a ambos lados para comprobar la privacidad.

─ No lo había pensado, la verdad.

Poco a poco eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y Danny pudo sentir sus labios posarse suavemente sobre su frente, y él no suspiró, no, gracias.

─ Ya está. ¿Mejor?

Danny abrió los ojos, _"¿y cuándo los había cerrado, eh?"_ , y asintió, sentía un nudo en su garganta que no podía romper en ese momento.

─ Me alegro. Por cierto Danny─ le susurró al oído─ Te he cuidado toda la noche, te he acariciado, te he visto desnudo y he besado tus heridas, creo que me puedes llamar Steve, pero solo cuando estemos a solas, ¿entendido?

─ Steve… Solos… Entendido.

─ Es bueno saber que soy capaz de controlar esa enorme bocaza─ Steve pasó la yema de su pulgar por el labio inferior de Danny ─ Y Danny, no te metas en más líos por favor.

Danny bufó, por supuesto, porque meterse en líos era una subestimación tan grande de todo lo que le había pasado, pero cuando iba a hablar Steve dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y se retiró casi tan rápidamente como llegó.

─ No…Líos. Lo tengo.

Steve sonrió y se fue mientras se disculpaba por tener que estar en otro sitio y Danny apenas pudo responder nada, simplemente lo vio desaparecer y luego, cuando sus piernas decidieron ser más fuertes que la gelatina, fue hacia su catre y se dejó caer esperando poder dormir lo que quedaba de día.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **.**

oOo

" _ **Wellcome to Annapolis Summer Camp"**_

oOo

 **Capítulo 5**

Steve despertó antes del alba, había pasado una noche realmente agitada, de esas en las que al terminar estás aún más cansado que antes de acostarte y toda la culpa la tenía esta extraña cercanía que se había permitido tener con Williams. Danny.

La tarde anterior había dejado a Danny en el barracón una vez que sus heridas estaban atendidas para asegurarse de que sus asaltantes fueran expulsados, un comportamiento como aquel no tenía cabida en un lugar como en el que estaban, pero al hablar con el Teniente nada de lo que esperaba sucedió. Si bien Turner fue enviado a un hospital cercano y el Teniente le dijo que se aseguraría de cursar la pertinente denuncia de asalto, también le dejó caer que Williams tal vez se lo buscó y no dijo nada al respecto de los otros dos asaltantes. Entonces Steve recordó que el mismo Teniente lo había agredido aquel mismo día y tuvo que controlar la creciente ira que lo recorrió. Cerró la boca. Asintió y abandonó el lugar, en favor de acudir al gimnasio y golpear el saco de boxeo durante más de una hora, para intentar sacar toda la frustración de su cuerpo.

El Teniente tenía algo en contra de Williams y Steve lamentaba tener las manos atadas al respecto pero poco podía hacer él, el Teniente era el superior al mando del campamento.

Steve se levantó y salió a correr para aclarar su mente. Solo esperaba que estos meses pasaran lo más rápido posible, sin más problemas por parte de ninguno de los chicos y que Williams regresara a donde quiera que había salido. Era un problema, el chico era un problema enorme… _"ejem"_ , y su mente estúpida no podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus ojos, en sus labios y en su cuerpo, y eso era un problema para Steve. Su carrera dependía de cómo se comportara los próximos meses y entre zancadas exhaustas tomó la determinación de permanecer lo más alegado de Williams posible.

Regresaba para tomar una ducha cuando observó a cierta distancia a los chicos salir, su entrenamiento de la mañana no estaba hoy a su cargo, pero no pudo quitar los ojos de la figura más bajita de todos, que completamente golpeado acudía a formar. Con una venda compresiva en su rodilla derecha, la cabeza rapada, la barbilla bien alta y los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas como retando a cualquiera a que se atreviera a meterse en su camino y algo se hinchó en el pecho de Steve, orgullo tal vez, o tal vez fuera otra cosa…

oOo

Correr cinco kilómetros con su cuerpo cargado de analgésicos y antiinflamatorios no era algo que su terapeuta le hubiera aconsejado ni en un millón de años, de hecho tras terminar los seis primeros meses de rehabilitación su movilidad nunca fue la óptima, y le sugirieron la necesidad de realizar una operación, no solo para recuperar toda la movilidad, sino para eliminar la fuente del dolor. Sus padres se habían volcado en él, pese a su ajustada economía querían que lo hicieran, pues les aseguraron que tras otros seis meses de rehabilitación estaría como nuevo.

Él se negó.

Ahora tras comenzar el día con una carrera, el martilleante dolor que sentía en su extremidad le recordó lo equivocado que estuvo, pero no dejaría que otros lo vieran quejarse del dolor que estaba pasando, y menos el Teniente quien había tomado como entretenimiento del día observarlo.

No le daría la satisfacción de verlo retroceder o quejarse.

Lo cual estaba bien como determinación, o lo estuvo hasta que vio a Steve desde lejos mirarlo un momento antes de dársela vuelta y desaparecer seguramente por el resto del día, " _¿qué había esperado realmente? ¿Qué lo tomara en brazos en comprensión y lo llevara hasta el barracón?"_ Danny se rio solo, no más que una risa entrecortada y hueca mientras se dejaba caer momentáneamente exhausto en el suelo.

─ ¡Arriba Williams!─ la voz del Teniente llegó de su espalda y Danny respiró hondo solo un momento, porque pese a no ser el único que se había dejado caer al suelo, fue al único al que se le instó a levantarse.

─ Sí, señor ─ dijo mientras evitaba hacer una mueca al apoyar peso en sobre su pierna.

─ Yo diré cuándo puede descansar, Williams.

─ Por supuesto señor, ¿también me dirá cuando puedo mear, señor?

La pequeña sonrisa del Teniente hizo presencia antes de hablar y Danny supo que ya se había metido en problemas.

─ ¡Señores! Todos, excepto Williams, a ducharse y a desayunar, les quiero en el aula C a las 11:00 horas.

Eso hizo que Danny recibiera algunas miradas apenadas, al menos ya no se reían de él, pero todos se fueron sin decir nada.

─ Ahora Williams, va a repetir el circuito.

Danny se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que estaba casi seguro de que lo partió, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No estaba seguro de poder repetir el circuito, pero tampoco quería volver al área de aislamiento.

─ Tiene treinta minutos para acabar antes de que sirvan el desayuno, si no llega a tiempo no se le servirá nada fuera de horario.─ El Teniente avanzó hasta estar en su cara nuevamente─ ¿Algo que decir?

─ Toda esta atención…─ Danny hizo un movimiento amplio con los brazos y sonrió todo lo que pudo mirándolo fijamente─ Si lo que quiere es un abrazo solo tiene que decirlo hombre… eso o irse de putas una de dos.

Esta vez Danny sí esperaba el golpe, así que lo esquivó con facilidad ante la mirada ligeramente sorprendida del Teniente.

─ Tal vez a la próxima, cariño, ahora tengo una carrera que hacer─ prácticamente cantó mientras le guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a correr con dificultad para realizar de nuevo el circuito.

El Teniente quedó atrás mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, al menos no salió corriendo tras él aún a sabiendas que lo hubiera alcanzado fácilmente, de hecho sería imposible para él recorrer el tramo en media hora, así que lo más seguro es que perdería el desayuno.

oOo

Cuando Steve entró en el barracón comedor buscó instintivamente cierta cabeza pelada entre la multitud, simplemente para controlar que se alimentaba correctamente para poder tomar sus medicinas. El cuerpo debía de dolerle bastante al chico y más después de la carrera de la que le había visto regresar completamente agotado y cojeando.

Nunca debió estar de alta médica tan pronto y menos tras la nueva agresión de ayer, pero al Teniente no le importó lo que le argumentara al respecto, simplemente lo ignoró.

Observó a los comensales y se dio cuenta de que allí estaban los del grupo de Danny, _¿qué mierda?,_ pensó antes de acercarse al grupo y preguntar dónde estaba Williams. No podía creer que él muy idiota no estuviera allí, su correcta alimentación en este momento era crucial para su salud…

─El Teniente le hizo repetir el circuito─ le susurró un joven pelirrojo con un horrible piercing en la nariz, Thomas cree recordar.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

La mirada de Steve se perdió a través del gran ventanal que daba a la plaza principal, como si desde allí fuera capaz de ver el área de entrenamiento. Luego volteó y miró el reloj suspendido, apenas quedaban diez minutos para que cerraran la cocina.

Suspiró melodramáticamente.

" _¿Si él iba a intentar mantenerse apartado de Danny, qué hacía preparando dos bandejas de desayuno?"_

Se sentó lejos del resto de oficiales, lo que le valió un par de miradas extrañadas, con su bandeja y la de Danny y esperó. Esperó hasta que casi todo el mundo se había ido. Y cuando los encargados comenzaban a recoger la cocina se sintió momentáneamente aliviado al verlo aparecer, solo momentáneamente porque el chico estaba prácticamente arrastrando su pierna.

─ Pareces una mierda─ le dijo mientras le instaba a sentarse frente a él.

─ Tú también te ves bien, Steven─ Danny miró la bandeja frente a él por largos segundos antes de preguntar─ ¿es para mí?... ¿cómo?... ¿por qué?...

─ Danny… ─ Steve frotó su cara y suspiró irritado─ Solo come.

Dicho lo cual Steve comenzó a comer su propia comida, no solo le había guardado comida, sino que también había dejado que la suya se enfriara esperándole. Danny levantó la mirada, algo más aguada de lo que querría admitir seguramente, y permaneció mirándole sin saber que decir. No es la primera vez que le había dejado sin palabras, es como si Danny no estuviera acostumbrado a que alguien le cuidase.

Al fin volvió la mirada a su bandeja y en silencio tomó sus tostadas y su zumo. Steve también las tenía y aunque frías no se sentían nada mal. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de que Steve hablara otra vez.

─Pensé que te había pedido que no te metieras en más líos…

oOo

Danny comenzó a reír a carcajadas honestas, porque aquello se estaba volviendo bastante surrealista y estaba tan agotado, y Steve era simplemente maravilloso con él…Y estaba tan cansado que esperaba no haber dicho aquello en voz alta, y dios, estaba sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable en ese momento…

─ Meterme en líos al parecer es uno de mis encantos, cariño.

Steve lo miró entonces con una seriedad imponente y Danny temió haber traspasado la línea llamándole cariño, pero era algo de su ciudad, le salía con naturalidad con la gente cercana y así se sentía con Steve, lo cual era una locura sin duda…

─ Danny, ya te han lastimado suficiente, ¿no crees que es momento de tomártelo en serio? Mírate, apenas puedes andar ahora mismo.

Suspiró, dejó a un lado su comida y miró seriamente a Steve.

─ Bien, entonces todo esto es culpa mía, ¿no? Yo y mi estúpida actitud.

─ Danny…

─ Aquí solo quieren robots sin sentimientos, que les digan cuando hablar, cuando saltar y cuando mear…─ no pudo evitar golpear con el dedo en la mesa para reafirmar cada punto.

─ Esto es la marina Danny.

─ Y eso lo explica todo, ¿no?

─ No, no todo ─ la mirada de Steve subió hasta la herida de su frente─ y no todos somos robots sin sentimientos Danny… solo, intenta ser un poco menos tú.

Danny regresó la mirada a su bandeja, sabía que debía alimentarse o a este paso desarrollaría una úlcera de estómago con tanta medicación, pero se sentía tan fuera de lugar allí y era tan frustrante…

─ Sabes que te encanta como soy nena─ jugó porque eso hacía él cuando se sentía vulnerable y Steve sacaba todo eso de él con una facilidad que nadie antes había tenido.

Levantó la vista y vio formarse una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─ Toma tú comida Danny…

─ Señor, sí, señor.

Y allí quedaron los dos, completamente solos en el barracón terminando sus bandejas mientras compartían largas miradas, bromas ligeras y sonrisas esporádicas. Y es ese instante, solo por ese instante en la mente de Danny todo mereció la pena…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **.**

oOo

" _ **Wellcome to Annapolis Summer Camp"**_

oOo

 **Capítulo 6**

Danny hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su temperamento a raya y no solo porque se lo había pedido Steve, no, realmente no quería más problemas. Observó y obedeció en la mayoría de situaciones y al cabo de unos días la dinámica empezó a tener cierto sentido para él, lo que se pretendía de ellos era que se alistaran. Tenía sentido si echabas un vistazo al grupo, la mayoría eran chicos del barrio como dirían en su ciudad o carne de cañón si preguntaras a la policía. Chicos problemáticos, bastante perdidos en general, sin mucho futuro y con demasiada testosterona para quemar y aunque él podía meterse fácilmente en la descripción, era el único que no se vería involucrado en algo así. " _Nunca. Jamás. Aún se muriera de hambre… mejor muerto, gracias",_ y así se lo hizo sabera Steve en una conversación que nada tenía que ver al respecto, pero aun así tuvo que decírselo. Luego más tarde consideró porqué lo había hecho, tal vez no quería darle ese tipo de esperanzas al chico o tal vez no quería dárselas a sí mismo porque aunque nada parecido a aquel beso había vuelto a suceder sentía un anhelo en su interior hacia la presencia del oficial que bien podría haberlo encaminado a desear realizar carrera Naval, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido.

Si bien cada día se les daba al menos tres horas de clases entre historia, legislación, armamento y logística, de las cuales Danny no tenía queja alguna, de hecho había empezado a disfrutar las clases de legislación y armamento; sí se quejaba de los dos periodos diarios de entrenamiento físico que estaban terminando con la poca salud que le quedaba a su rodilla.

Cada día se levantaban al alba, solo para correr, antes del desayuno, antes de prácticamente mear si no andaban listos… y Danny lo odiaba tanto.

Daba igual quien estuviera al cargo, bien el Teniente, o Davis, o Steve… siempre era lo mismo. Correr. Ducha. Desayuno. Clases. Comedor. Maniobras. Descanso. Con precisión militar o naval en este caso.

Lo único que variaba era la atención que recibía Danny sobre su maltratado cuerpo, porque si bien Steve y el Teniente no paraban de observarlo, por motivos muy diferentes, y ponerle en situaciones en las que Danny debía morderse la lengua, literalmente, para no contestar y meter la pata; el oficial Davis buscaba el momento para golpearlo. Había ocurrido en dos ocasiones, la primera vez no fue gran cosa, tan solo un golpe en las costillas, seguido de un: "eres débil Williams" que le dolió más que el golpe.

La segunda ocurrió en la mañana de su segundo viernes, cuando inexplicablemente una de las piernas del oficial Davis terminó entre las de Danny mientras corría y su cuerpo acabó siendo arrastrado varios metros por el impulso.

Esa segunda vez fue peor no solo por el golpes, sino porque para ese entonces, Johnson y Legrand, los chicos que habían ayudado a Turner en su agresión habían regresado y aunque les habían dejado claro que una nueva agresión a cualquier persona sería suficiente para denunciarlos oficialmente a las autoridades, nada se les dijo sobre reírse de los compañeros y Danny había estado en su mira desde el primer día.

Así que ahí estaba Danny, en el suelo, bastante maltratado, aguantando las risas de Johnson y Legrand, que le llamaban " _nenaza inútil_ " entre otras cosas menos agradables que Danny intentaba no escuchar, por su bien y el bien de los dientes de los chicos, cuando empezó a notar como se formaba ese conocido nudo en su garganta que le obligaba a respirar con dificultad. Y es que no había casi nada que disparara su cuadro de ansiedad más rápidamente que el ser considerado un inútil.

" _Ahora no joder",_ pensaba Danny mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, pero era como un bucle del que difícilmente salía, cuando más pensaba en que debía controlarse, más trabajosa se le hacía la respiración y si a eso se le añadían a los dos tipos metiéndose con él, los gritos de fondo del oficial Davis exigiéndole que se levante y el dolor de su cuerpo, simplemente tenía todos los boletos para que la situación se saliera fácilmente de su control.

─ ¡Oficial Davis, informe de situación! ─ la voz del Teniente O´Connor no ayudó en la ecuación, aunque sí consiguió que los chicos se callaran.

─ El señor Williams se dejó caer, Señor.

Danny levantó la cara hacia la dirección de las voces dando lo que esperó que fuera un ceño fruncido ante la explicación de Davis, pero la realidad es que apenas si podía distinguir la silueta de los hombres, " _¿debía ser el calor?"_

Las voces empezaron a difuminarse bajo el estruendo de la sangre en sus oídos y el ligero pitido que salía de sus pulmones, estaba sofocado y todo pasó de pronto de demasiado iluminado a una completa oscuridad.

oOo

Steve podía decir que actualmente estaba satisfecho con la situación, aunque no había conseguido permanecer alejado de Danny como se había propuesto en un primer momento, sí había conseguido mantener sus intereses lo suficientemente ocultos a ojos de los demás oficiales.

El hecho de que el chico estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse solo había aumentado ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior y que no podía nombrar, lo único que sabía es que dentro del grupo del campamento él era uno de los que más despuntaba en todo, excepto la carrera de las mañanas, lo cual era obvio debido a su limitación física. Pero observar a Williams en el campo de maniobras era mágico, el chico tenía tanta fuerza en sus brazos que nada era barrera suficiente para detenerlo. El campo de maniobras no era más que un conjunto elaborado de obstáculos, pasarelas, muros, barras… y donde la mayoría quedaba rezagado Danny avanzaba con una facilidad tal que a cualquiera le resultaría imposible apartar los ojos de él, incluso se cuestionaba si él mismo sería rival para Williams en ese campo.

Y Steve sabía de primera mano que no era el único asombrado por el cambio del joven Williams, pues cada viernes tenían una reunión de seguimiento con el Teniente O´Connor y resto de profesores, en la que evaluaba uno por uno todos los avances de los chicos del grupo, sus cualidades y sus áreas de mejora. Ese era uno de los intereses que tenía la escuela naval, el que oficiales de primer año se ocuparan del campamento de verano era puramente una criba para futuros oficiales de mando. Capacitación en liderazgo lo llamaban.

Y si bien durante la primera evaluación se recomendó enviarlo de vuelta por su bienestar físico, siendo desestimado en el último momento por el Teniente, en la segunda solo hubieron palabras de elogio hacia su persona, y no solo en el comportamiento frente a la cadena de mando, que todos sabían que era su piedra angular, sino por el interés que estaba poniendo en las clases teóricas, despuntando su mente analítica muy por encima de los demás compañeros. Danny Williams se perfilaba como un activo de interés para inteligencia naval, según las propias palabras del Teniente O´Connor.

Se dio por finalizada la reunión. Mientras todos estaban recogiendo sus informes Steve observó como el Teniente miraba por el ventanal al área de entrenamiento y sonrió ligeramente, por un momento consideró que estaba observando a Danny y algo dentro de él se retorció, algo con un sabor amargo y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Se estaba recriminando mentalmente cuando el Teniente salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, dejando a todos los presentes bastante perplejos.

Steve se asomó a la ventana con curiosidad y observó con horror a Danny desplomado en el suelo, aún en la distancia la situación era bastante clara, el oficial Davis gritaba de fondo, mientras otros dos hombres increpaban a Danny. Steve cerró impotente sus puños, no podía involucrarse sin dejar entrever los sentimientos que tenía por él. Observó como el Teniente llegaba en ese momento y todos se pusieron firmes, y juró internamente cuando vio el cuerpo de Danny caer laxo al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de los presentes. Antes de darse cuenta ya había salido corriendo hacia ellos…

oOo

Cuando Danny volvió en sí, estaba en la enfermería y su mente se sentía muy lenta, demasiado.

─ No… no, no, no, no…─ gimió antes de mirar a su alrededor, pues el conjunto de haces de luz en su periferia lo mantenía realmente ocupado…

─ Hey...

Danny sintió como una mano pasaba por su cabeza dejando un rastro cálido que negaría a cualquiera que intentó seguir, ni que gimió cuando de repente se retiró, lo que provocó una risa ahogada a su lado.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, respiró hondo y todo volvió a desvanecerse a su alrededor, fue como si la oscuridad lo llamara de nuevo y él no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para negarse… hasta que algo lo zarandeó con impaciencia.

─ Nada de dormir más princesa, tienes que comer─ el reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

─ ¿Steve?

─ Vamos, Danny, abre esos lindo ojitos para mi…

─ ¿Y mi beso?

─ ¿Eh?─ la voz de Steve se tensó.

─ Las princesas se despiertan con un beso─ susurró, o eso pensó él. Al menos fue compensado con el sonido una pequeña risa.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ ¡Aja! Con un beso de amor verdadero─ "eso" se ganó una carcajada, y sí, sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño, pero ese era el poder de las pastillas rojas, le hacían decir "cosas".

─ ¿Has visto muchas películas de princesas, Danny?─ Steve le susurró al oído.

Ahora fue el turno de Danny de reír, bajo y profundo, aún medio atolondrado negándose a abrir los ojos. Realmente no se había planteado qué esperaba conseguir de este juego, no es como si su mente estuviera realmente lúcida, así que cuando notó un suave roce sobre sus labios, realmente se sobresaltó.

─ ¿Así, Daniel?

Las palabras de Steve fueron susurradas tan cerca de sus labios que Danny podría habérselas comido. Su respiración se entrecortó, él quería más, pero o las palabras no quisieron salir o no se atrevía a pedirlo… así que únicamente negó e inmediatamente fue recompensado con unos labios atacando a los suyos con tanta dedicación que arrancó un gemido bajo de su interior, levantó una mano y la apoyó contra la mejilla de Steve exigiendo más de sus labios, rozando con la lengua la obertura de su boca, y atacando su interior en cuanto la abrió para él entre gemidos ahogados…

Steve se retiró de repente y Danny tardó un momento en entender lo que pasaba, tanto así que se asustó cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer susurrando a Steve que le traía la bandeja de comida para Williams. Escuchó a Steve agradecer y por un momento pensó en que lo había soñado, obviamente todo fue producto de su mente alterada químicamente…

─ Danny…

Un nuevo beso, casto, cayó sobre sus labios.

─ Lo prometiste… abre esos ojos para mí.

Y Danny lo hizo. Steve estaba a su lado con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y una expresión asustada.

─ Lo volviste a hacer...

Steve se retorció nervioso antes de contestar

─ Pensé… yo… pensé… que es lo querías, pero sí no, solo tienes que…

Danny alzó una mano a sus labios para callarlo, no le gustaba verlo dudar así de sí mismo.

─ Me diste las pastillas.

─ Danny…

─ ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo, eh? No me gusta cómo me hacen sentir… yo…

─ Te desmayaste Danny, tu cuerpo no recibía suficiente oxígeno…

─ ¿Me desmayé?─ dijo completamente ofendido.

─ Sí, tu cuerpo colapsó, por cierto, deberíamos hablar…

─ Colapsar… eso está mucho mejor. Por favor nunca jamás vuelvas a decir que me desmayé, es demasiado de princesas para mi salud mental…

Steve se rio de nuevo y Danny decidió que ese era uno de los sonidos más maravillosos del mundo, aunque tal vez era solo la medicación…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **.**

oOo

" _ **Wellcome to Annapolis Summer Camp"**_

oOo

 **Capítulo 7**

Danny aún permanecería en la enfermería hasta el día siguiente. No es que realmente no estuviera en condiciones de regresar a su barracón, pero había pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo y no del todo lúcido y la enfermera Blake, una mujer algo bajita, de cabello canoso y ojos severos, había insistido en ello, enfrentándose a cualquiera que llegaba allí exigiendo saber el estado de Williams. De hecho, Danny aún se preguntaba como Steve había podido entrar y permanecer a su lado la mayor parte de la tarde.

─ ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Williams?

─ ¡Oh, por dios!─ gritó Danny dando un salto sobre sí mismo en la cama ─ En serio, ¿os enseñan a hacer eso en la armada?─ Danny se sujetaba el corazón con una mano mientras la otra se alzaba al aire─ Seguramente tienen un manual en el que establece las bases de como provocar un susto de muerte.

─ ¿Debo entender que se encuentra mejor?─ la mujer dijo entre risas. ─ Y no. No nos enseñan a matar de un susto, nos enseñan a matar de formas más… creativas.

─ "Eso" ─ enfatizó Danny con los ojos desorbitados─ No me tranquiliza nada.

La enfermera se movía con una gran sonrisa alrededor de Danny, comprobó su pulso y sonrió aún más al comprobar que realmente había asustado al joven. Luego comprobó la reacción de sus pupilas a la luz y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

─ Aun está poco reactivo, Williams.

─ Son esas dichosas pastillas…

─ Esas pastillas son importantes muchacho─ dijo severamente, luego su mirada se suavizó antes de continuar─ No sé qué es lo que le ocurrió para sufrir estos ataques…─ Danny contrajo el rostro en un gesto de dolor e iba a hablar pero Blake le calló alzando una mano─ y no quiero saberlo. No es necesario. Pero, Williams, esto no es una tontería. Esas pastillas literalmente le salvan la vida.

─Hacía meses que no me ocurría─ Danny había bajado la mirada, abstrayéndose en un recuerdo lejano─ Este lugar saca lo peor de mi…

─ ¡Aww! Cariño, no todo es malo, ¿no?─ soltó la mujer y le guiño un ojo.

─ No, no todo lo es ─ Danny se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que obviamente ella le había visto "interaccionar" con Steve.

─ Mira…─ empezó mientras le alcanzaba la bandeja de la cena y la colocaba cerca de la cama para que la tomara ─ No me corresponde a mi decirle esto, pero dado que tal vez nadie más lo hará… Tenga más cuidado o traerá problemas al oficial McGarrett.

─ ¿Problemas?

─ ¿Sabe lo que es DADT? ─ ella bajó la voz y esperó una contestación de Danny antes de continuar, Danny negó con la cabeza─ La Armada está actualmente bajo una política estricta en la que cualquier persona que manifieste, exprese o actúe de forma no heterosexual, será expulsado inmediatamente─ Danny se tensó visiblemente ante eso─ Tranquilo cariño, aquí se trabaja bajo secreto. Nadie preguntará. Nadie contará... Solo tenga cuidado o puede arruinar la carrera del chico, usted en pocas semanas se irá…

─ Sí, por supuesto, lo entiendo.─ La cortó inmediatamente. ─ Gracias.

Ella le palmeó la pierna cariñosamente antes de abandonar la habitación, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Danny se frotó la cara con angustia, hacía menos de unas horas que él había estado pidiendo un beso de Steve, si cualquier otro que no fuera la enfermera los hubiera visto, a estas alturas Steve estaría expulsado de la academia.

" _Eres un idiota Williams"_ , se recriminó mentalmente, antes de girar su atención a la comida. El hambre se había esfumado completamente de su cuerpo…

oOo

Steve no había podido regresar la noche anterior a comprobar el estado de Danny y en la mañana había sido convocado a una reunión que llevó horas, en relación a nuevas actuaciones que se iban a realizar con los chicos para afianzar a los posibles candidatos. Algunos ya habían mostrado interés en unirse a la armada, pero eran menos que otros años y aquello según el Teniente tal vez se debía a la pésima actuación del oficial Davis, quien al parecer había sido reprendido no solo por su actuación con Williams, sino con al menos otros dos jóvenes de otros grupos. Davis respondió que una cadena era tan fuerte como el eslabón más débil, ante lo cual la ira inundó el sistema de Steve que no podía comprender cómo esa persona podía considerar a Danny débil. Danny era muchas cosas pero débil no era una de ellas.

Al terminar acudió a la enfermería para descubrir que Danny ya no estaba. Con un gran suspiro frustrado intentó irse cuando la enfermera Blake lo paró:

─ Williams está perfectamente bien, si eso es lo que le tiene tan tenso.

─Gracias enfermera Blake. Es bueno saberlo.

Steve se atusó el cabello nerviosamente, aún le pesaban las palabras de Davis sobre Danny y solo necesitaba verlo. Aunque no sabía bien para qué. Tal vez solo lo quería ver en pie y enfrentándose de nuevo a un día más tras otra crisis, demostrando a todo el mundo que él no era débil.

─Espero que sepa lo que hace, Oficial─ dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza al verlo tan obviamente desesperado.

Steve quedó mirándola, evaluando el porqué de sus palabras, incluso buscando una amenaza detrás, pero al no ver nada amenazante en ella le contestó:

─ Honestamente, no tengo ni idea de lo que hago.

Ella tan solo le apretó el hombro y abandonó la habitación dejándole cierta intimidad para lidiar con sus sentimientos.

No ayudó mucho que Danny pasara el día claramente esquivándolo, en la sala comedor nunca le dirigió la mirada y había evitado en dos ocasiones cruzarse con él fuera de los edificios. ¿Acaso se arrepentía de todo lo sucedido? Si Steve era sincero consigo mismo, realmente después de lo que ocurrió el día anterior, dolió lo suficiente para no querer acercarse a él más de lo necesario, pero le habían asignado las maniobras de la tarde y lo que en principio había sido recibido con cierta alegría ahora únicamente era un fuente de frustración.

No cruzaron una palabra, pese a todo Steve no pudo evitar observar el avance de Danny por el circuito, mucho más lento de lo habitual, incluso observó cómo fue derribado en una sección que habitualmente pasaba con mucha facilidad. Era como si la mente de Danny no estuviera en lo que estaba haciendo, lo cual era un reflejo de Steve, quien no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la repentina distancia entre ellos.

Al terminar las maniobras Steve los convocó para explicar al grupo que a partir de la siguiente semana se introducirían dos actividades nuevas, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo durante las maniobras de la tarde y una competición de remo, para la que se adentrarían en la bahía tres veces a la semana hasta el final del campamento, cuando tendría lugar una carrera.

Ante eso Steve observó como la postura de Danny cambiaba radicalmente, sus hombros se descolgaron, dándole un aspecto abatido, su tez se volvió cenicienta y su mirada se perdía más allá de Steve, completamente desenfocada. Steve vio allí mismo el inicio de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad.

Steve luchó con su necesidad de abrazarlo allí mismo, obviamente no podía hacer eso delante de todo el mundo, pero sí podía ayudarlo a ralentizar su respiración pautándole el movimiento y la cadencia. Disolvió las filas lo más rápidamente que pudo para poder ayudar a Danny, varios aspirantes llamaron su atención con preguntas que no quería contestar en aquel momento y para cuanto pudo volverse Danny había desaparecido.

" _Mierda"_ , pensó mirando a todos lados, " _¿Dónde has ido, Danny?"_

Miró en su barracón… y no estaba.

El siguiente movimiento lógico para cualquiera sería la enfermería, aunque sabía que Danny no iría allí voluntariamente, pero cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo hubiera acercado.

Blake no lo había visto desde esa mañana, aunque le aseguró que aún debería tener medicación suficiente en su sistema para que no se repitiera la necesidad de más tan pronto, lo cual descartaba un episodio agudo. Oír eso fue un alivio, sinceramente. Steve el día anterior había tomado un par de comprimidos del bote de medicamentos de Danny pues no quería volver a verse en la tesitura de necesitarlos y tener que correr hasta el barracón para conseguirlos, esa pérdida de tiempo había agravado el cuadro sin duda, así que ahora los llevaba continuamente encima. Algo que no iba a compartir con nadie si no era necesario. Aun así necesitaba encontrar a Danny y averiguar qué le ocurría.

oOo

Danny había huido.

Su corazón se paralizó ante las palabras de Steve, para posteriormente bombear incontroladamente. Así que sí, él sabía que había huido y si hubiera podido habría regresado a Nueva Jersey en ese preciso momento. Él simplemente no podía seguir estando allí, no si tenía que meterse en el agua. No. No podía. Simplemente no podría volver a hacerlo nunca.

Así que corrió, agotando la poca energía que le quedaba tras todo un día de altibajos y acabó sin pretenderlo justo frente a frente con la bahía, conocido en ese tramo como el río Severn, una porción de agua que se extendía a kilómetros a la vista. Danny quedó petrificado mirándolo. Completamente agotado se dejó caer en el borde de lo que debía ser un pequeño puerto para la academia, con las piernas colgando, sin poder apartar la vista de la extensión de agua reviviendo en su cabeza los momentos más dolorosos de su vida. El sol se reflejaba en agua como aquel día, aparentemente mansa, nada la diferenciaba de tantos otros momentos que había compartido con su familia… todo viró de golpe cuando el agua lo arrastró inesperadamente, engulléndolo una y otra vez. Él luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero nada parecía ser suficiente, sus pulmones rompiendo entre jadeos cada vez que conseguía salir a superficie, prácticamente era capaz de saborear aún el salitre en su paladar… y los gritos, los gritos retumbaban en su cabeza como si los viviera en ese preciso momento, algunos suyos pero la mayoría de Billy:

" _¡Danny! ¡Danny! ¡Espera Danny iré por ti!"_ , y luego la nada… el silencio.

Una mano se cernió sobre su hombro y su cuerpo se estremeció tembloroso.

oOo

─Danny, hombre, llevo horas buscándote…

Steve estaba enojado a estas alturas y su voz no dejaba eso oculto. La noche se había cerrado y ambos habían perdido el horario de la cena. Uno por idiota y el otro por más idiota todavía.

Danny no había reaccionado a la presencia de Steve de ninguna forma visible, permanecía con la mirada fija en algún punto del agua, que no era más que una mancha oscura, con luces a varios kilómetros al fondo. No era una mala vista, solo que no pensaba que Danny la estuviera disfrutándola mucho.

Se sentó a su lado y con cuidado golpeó con su hombro el de Danny para intentar sacarlo de su estupor, pero no se movió. Al mirar su rostro vio lágrimas en sus mejillas y pese a querer pasar sus dedos y limpiarlas decidió esperar a que Danny hablara.

Pasó demasiado tiempo para el gusto de Steve, pero finalmente Danny se abrió:

─ Voy a regresar a Nueva Jersey. ─ La voz de Danny no era más que un susurro, sonaba tan derrotada.─ A primera hora iré a hablar con el Teniente.

─ ¿Qué? Vamos, Danny, ¿por qué harías eso? No, no me hagas eso…yo…─ Steve miró a ambos lados antes de tomar una mano de Danny entre las suyas rezando porque Danny no lo rechazara─ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es Davis otra vez, o esos chicos?

Danny miró de reojo como las manos de Steve englobaban la suya, pero permaneció callado. La noche había caído completamente y el silencio los envolvía de una manera fatalista que Steve no podía soportar.

─Venga Danny, dame algo con lo que trabajar aquí… ─ Steve no quería sonar tan desesperado.

─ Dentro de unas semanas me iré de todas formas, ¿qué importa?

─ Importa. A mí me importa. ¡Dios, Danny! ¡Mírame!─ Steve tomó la cara de Danny todo lo gentilmente que fue capaz y le volteó para que le mirara. Su piel estaba fría y sus ojos totalmente enrojecidos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando por mucho tiempo. Limpió las pocas lágrimas que quedaban y le susurró casi sobre los labios ─ A mí me importa. Me importas, Danny.

Aquello provocó que más lágrimas cayeran. Steve apoyó su frente sobre la de Danny y aguantó mientras su amigo se desahogaba, rogándole que le explicara qué ocurría una y otra vez.

De repente Danny se tensó e intentó separarse de Steve, mientras sus ojos intentaban ver la extensión a su alrededor…

─ Yo no sabía nada de ese DADT, no lo sabía… yo solo te traeré problemas, Steve, simplemente deja que me vaya─ la voz quebrada de Danny llegaba como un murmullo.

Pero Steve no dejó que Danny se apartara, en lugar de eso besó sus labios con delicadeza una y otra vez, y Danny se hundió en el tierno roce.

─No, Danny, no, yo ya he perdido mucho en esta vida, y no voy a dejarte ir solo por una ley estúpida y no sin una explicación. ¿Puedo asumir que tu comportamiento de hoy haya sido debido a que alguien te informó del DADT?─ Danny asintió casi imperceptiblemente─ De acuerdo, me querías proteger, pero Danny, eso dolió, ¿lo entiendes verdad? Prométeme que nunca volverás a huir así de mi…no sé si podría soportarlo de nuevo.

─ Lo siento─ gimió Danny, y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse nuevamente.

─ ¡Hey, hey… no Danny, respira bien, por favor!

Pero las manos de Danny comenzaron a temblar ligeramente mientras se retorcían agarrando la camiseta de Steve.

─ Danny, ¿qué pasa? ¿No huiste por eso, verdad?

Danny negó.

─ Yo no puedo... No puedo… yo no…

─ ¿Qué no puedes?─ Steve subió la voz, casi gritándole por una explicación y se lamentó inmediatamente. Eso era lo último que Danny necesitaba en ese momento.

─ ¡Yo, no puedo meterme en el agua Steve! ─ graznó. De repente la respiración de Danny empeoró y ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba.

─ ¿No sabes nadar?

─ Se nadar.

─ ¿Entonces, cual es el problema?

─ Hace…dos años… hace dos años ahora de que alguien, importante para mí, se ahogó en el mar.

─ ¡Oh, Danny!─ Steve atrajo su cuerpo para abrazarlo, él sabía lo que era perder a alguien en un accidente─ Lo siento, pero los accidentes ocurren…

─ ¡No lo entiendes!─ gritó entre respiraciones entrecortadas─ ¡Se ahogó por mi culpa! ¡Billy se ahogó por intentar ayudarme!

 _ **Continuará**_ _…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **.**

oOo

" _ **Wellcome to Annapolis Summer Camp"**_

oOo

 **Capítulo 8**

Después de aquella confesión el cuerpo de Danny comenzó una lucha que a ojos de cualquiera iba a perder, todo su cuerpo temblaba acunado en los fuertes brazos de Steve, quien aguantaba estoicamente pautándole el ritmo de su respiración mientras visualizaba el lugar exacto de su pantalón que englobaba las pastillas de Danny, rezando porque no hicieran realmente falta, pues confesar que las había tomado le hacía sentir vulnerable después del día que habían tenido. En algún momento terminó recostando a Danny en el suelo, con las rodillas elevadas y la cabeza acunada en su pierna mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su cabeza. El cabello ya estaba presente en no más que unos pocos milímetros, pero era agradable al tacto, realmente suave, y esperaba que para Danny fuera una distracción suficiente. Poco a poco observó cómo su respiración dejaba de ser tan superficial, como sus pulmones se expandían con cada inhalación con la paciencia necesaria, y en consecuencia la lucha comenzó a abandonar el cuerpo de su amigo. Steve estaba agradecido por ello, aunque por momentos Danny parecía que iba a desplomarse completamente agotado.

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente, Steve decidió no presionar el tema y simplemente esperar a que Danny estuviera preparado para hablar, o para regresar al barracón y descansar. Aceptaría cualquiera de las dos cosas.

Danny no fue muy consciente del tiempo que había pasado simplemente allí tendido, concentrado en el ir y venir de los dedos de Steve sobre su incipiente cabello. Era una sensación nueva para él, este tipo de cercanía. Llevaba tanto tiempo alejando a los demás de él, que consideró que no lo merecía. Steve necesitaba saber que no lo merecía. Así sin más su boca se abrió y comenzó a relatar lo hechos. Tal y como los había relatado mil veces antes: de forma impersonal. Más que una historia fue más bien una lista de hechos sucesivos y la despersonalización con la que lo hacía siempre es lo que más había preocupado a los terapeutas a los que había sido obligado a asistir en los últimos dos años. La dolorosa negación, el no afrontar los hechos, la eliminación de los sentimientos que claramente estaban allí… Danny había sido por años incapaz de hablar de cómo se sentía al respecto, dejando únicamente un cascarón malhumorado del chico que una vez fue y cualquier intento por parte de los terapeutas de sacarle información había conducido a graves crisis de ansiedad.

Su mejor amigo, Billy Selway, había perdido la vida en el océano.

Danny había quedado atrapado en una corriente, incapaz de salir e incapaz de orientarse en la profundidad del mar.

Billy había intentado encontrar a Danny, pero quedó el mismo atrapado en la corriente.

Danny sobrevivió.

Billy no.

Fin.

Steve leyó entre líneas, por supuesto, Danny era incapaz de hablar todavía de la traumática experiencia, pero a veces los silencios hablan más que las palabras. Danny se culpaba a sí mismo por lo ocurrido, fue su culpa, fueron sus decisiones, fue su incapacidad para salir lo que impulsó a su amigo tras de él. Él fue la causa. Él siente que mató a su amigo y, por la forma en que no contaba la historia, a Steve le quedaron varias cosas claras: que Billy no había sido un simple amigo y que aquel trauma fue la causa por la que Danny había desarrollado tanto sus ataques de ansiedad como su predisposición a meterse en líos.

Danny pensaba que no merecía nada, ni a nadie y Steve tenía que cambiar eso.

Danny esperó por la reacción de Steve, incluso comenzó a desear que Steve se apartara de él y se fuera, cualquier cosa, pero por mucho tiempo nada ocurrió. Steve no habló, simplemente continuó acariciando su cabeza por lo que parecieron horas para Danny. Ya, algo desesperado por la no reacción de Steve, levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos comprensivos que le devolvían la mirada. En ese momento Steve bajó, posó su frente sobre la de Danny y la sostuvo allí, podía sentir el calor que desprendía infiltrándose en su piel y simplemente quedó allí, escuchando su respiración pausada. Sintió una conexión entre ellos, más allá de lo físico.

─Siento mucho que perdieras a Billy.

Y eso fue todo, las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de nuevo, porque en todo el tiempo que había acudido a terapia nadie le había dicho que sentía su perdida. Ni siquiera durante el entierro de Billy, pero lo consideró normal, la familia obviamente le culpabilizó de lo ocurrido. Le habían incitado a hablar de ello, le habían medicado, le habían intentado explicar que no era su culpa, pero no le habían dicho que lo sentían, al menos no de corazón, no con ese conocimiento que Steve parecía tener de forma innata.

─Aún lo echo de menos, Steve. Cada maldito día de mi vida.

En esta ocasión las lágrimas no fueron acompañadas de sollozos, ni temblores, fueron lágrimas tranquilas, lágrimas tristes, lágrimas de un corazón afligido por la pérdida de lo que pudo ser y ya no será, era realmente desgarrador verlo y Steve podía sentirlas como propias, porque él había vivido una perdida así, injusta.

─ Hace quince meses, un policía tocó a la puerta de mi casa…mi madre… ella ─ Steve se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar. Danny tan solo permaneció allí esperando a que se uniera para poder hacerlo, al tiempo con un bufido continuó─ Un momento estáis peleando porque no encuentras tu camiseta favorita y al siguiente ella simplemente ya no está. Su voz ya no resuena por la casa, ni nunca lo volverá a hacer, pero en tu cabeza la oyes… cada maldito día, Danny. Y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Ese vacío nada lo llenará.

Las lágrimas recorrían la cara de Steve, su mirada ahora fija en el agua frente a ellos.

─Sabes, el día que dejé Hawái, intenté despedirme de ella pero no pude… es una de esas cosas por las que estaba enfadado. Ella desapareció sin una despedida, ilógico, ¿verdad?

Danny se sentó, limpió algo de sus propias lágrimas y tomó una mano de Steve entre las suyas.

─Tal vez no estamos preparados para decirles adiós. Tal vez nunca lo estemos.

─ Es verdad, Danny, pero…─ Steve alzó la vista del agua y miró fijamente a Danny─ esto no debería de paralizar nuestras vidas, ¿sabes? Ellos no querrían que eso pasara. No querrían que apartáramos a los demás de nuestro lado y no querrían vernos así ─dijo mientras señalaba entre ellos─. Estoy seguro que Billy querría que siguieras luchando contra esa corriente, estoy seguro que lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final y tú sigues atrapado allí. Danny, tienes que luchar contra eso. Por Billy.

─No sé si puedo, Steve.

─Déjame ayudarte, Danny, por favor… no huyas. Nunca más, prométemelo.

Danny no pudo encontrar palabras, así que únicamente asintió, porque por primera vez en años sintió esa conexión con otra persona. Y quería enterrarse en los brazos de Steve y no salir de allí nunca, pero sabía que Steve no se lo permitiría y ahora mismo eso es lo que Danny necesitaba.

Sintió el brazo de Steve apoyarse sobre sus hombros, su mano apretando cariñosamente su hombro, sacándolo de la pequeña ensoñación en la que se había perdido y se sintió bien tener a Steve allí con él, completamente correcto.

─ ¿Qué te parece si intentamos conseguir algo de comer?

Steve se levantó y tendió una mano a Danny para ayudarle. Danny estaba agotado y cojeaba demasiado nuevamente.

─ No tengo hambre.

─Nunca tienes hambre, Danny, pero debes tomar tu prescripción o esa pierna nunca acabará esta instrucción. ¡Así que a cenar y a la cama!

─No soy ese tipo de chica, soldado.

─No soy un soldado, Danny, y obviamente no eres una chica. Aunque con la cantidad de peso que estás perdiendo dentro de poco te confundirán con una…─Sonrió al ver la cara consternada de Danny ante aquello.

─Eres un mandón, ¿sabías eso?

─No tienes ni idea, Danny, de lo mandón que puedo llegar a ser.

─Ok, esa mirada ahí, ¡quítala, marinero! Yo no soy la cena.─ Danny apuntaba a Steve con su dedo en el pecho y Steve reía abiertamente.

Tal vez el día no había sido tan malo después de todo. Ahora Steve tan solo necesitaba un plan para ayudar a Danny a superar su experiencia traumática, al menos lo suficiente para permitirle afrontar su entrenamiento de remo sin enfrentar un nuevo ataque de ansiedad. La realidad era que si todos hacían lo correcto, Danny, ni siquiera tendría que mojarse un pie, pero eso era mucho esperar de un conjunto de civiles inexpertos.

Mientras abandonaban la zona del puerto deportivo, caminando codo con codo, en la mente de Steve ya se estaba formando un plan de acción para el cual lo primero que necesitaban era que la enfermera Blake le otorgara a Danny una semana de baja por enfermedad. Una semana sería la marca de tiempo para la operación "Sirena", Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso…


End file.
